The new Rosa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Reinhard Noack, conducted in Gutersloh, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create new and distinct shrub rose plants with unique qualities such as, uniform growth and full flowering in combination with fragrance. The inventor also sought to produce plants with profuse, full flowers with strong peduncles, attractive, abundant foliage, as well as excellent resistance to diseases encountered in landscapes and gardens and strong reblooming. These objectives have been substantially achieved and in that distinguish ‘Noa38121’ from all other varieties of which the inventor is aware. This combination of qualities is not present in prior rose cultivars known to the inventor. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during April of 2008.
The seed parent is an unpatented, unnamed proprietary Rosa hybrid. The pollen parent is the unpatented, commercial variety Rosa ‘Westzeit’. The new variety was discovered in April of 2009 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2008 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Gutersloh, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by terminal semi-soft wood vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Gutersloh, Germany in Summer of 2010 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.